What the hell did I do?
by Iluvgleetwilightthg
Summary: What happens when Edward Cullen and Bella Swan has sex at a party? Will she get pregnant? When her dad finds out will she get kicked out? Will her mom ever talk to her again? Or most importantly will she ever tell edward how she feels? All human!
1. Chapter 1

My new story called What The Hell Did I Do! Hope you like it:)

I don't own Twilight;(

I moved here to be with my dad. Not to go to parties with my new best friend Alice Brandon. Alice was a short pixie like girl With jet black hair and golden honey like eyes. I ,on the other hand, had poofy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Alice always looked beautiful. Next to her I probably looked like a potato. When Alice came up to me during schools and threatened to take me shopping if orient go to the Cullen party tonight. I agreed because I HATE shopping. The Cullen's were the richest people in Forks. being the #1 doctor on the east coast it was a no brainer that he was so rich. Mr and Mrs Cullen have 3 kids Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Edward was the star of every sport we had at our school. Alice had had her eyes on Jasper(who is a year older) since she laid eyes on him. Emmett was a big strong guy who was 2 years older than Alice, Edward and I. Emmett was dating our other friend. Rosealie was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. But out of all the Cullen's Edward was the handsomest. Emerald green eyes, bronze hair, and toned body. The only thing is his ugly disgusting girlfriend, Tanya. Tanya has curly bleached blonde hair(she does herself), fake blue eye color contacts, and the sluttiest clothes I have ever seen. I knew that tonight was going to be a long night when I agreed with Alice to go to it.

Hope you like it. I will post more of this story and my other story tomorrow:)

Katie;)


	2. O my

I don't own twilight

Alice came over 3 hours before the party was even supposed to start. It was torture for then 21/2 she spent on me. After putting me in a skin tight dress and 10' heals I thought I'm gonna die tonight. I am the most clumsy person on the face of the earth. I mean I trip on a flat surface at least once a day. When Alice was done playing bella Barbie we heard out to the Cullen house. The Cullen house was in the woods so nobody could hear anything from the parties. That usually why the parties go all night. When we got there I went straight to the drink table. I had vodka and coke. After about 9 drinks I started to feel woozy. I had to use the bathroom not finding one on the main floor I headed upstairs. As I got to the top of the stairs I saw Tanya yelling at Edward and putting her boobs back in her shirt. She ran past me with a little push. Which caused my drink to be spilled on me. Edward looked at me sorrily and came over to me. I looked at him like he was odd. Then again we were probably both too drunk to remember anything in the morning. He lead to his room and told me to lay down. I did. He left the room and came back with some new clothes. I thanked him and pulled my dress off. He gaped at me. I blushed and turned around to cover myself. Suddenly I felt him turn me around. He forcefully kissed me. Next thing I knew I was waking up with an arm around me. I screamed.

Hoped you liked it

Katie;)

Please comment! Do I can make it better:)


	3. What did I do?

I don't own twilight):

After I screamed we both jump out of bed. I was looking into the eyes of Edward Cullen.

"Shit!" He exclaimed

"O my gosh I've gotta go." I said

It was 7am. Charlie would be looking for me.

"What did I do" he whispers more to himself while I was getting dressed.

"Hey. Don't tell anyone. I have a girlfriend and I don't want to screw it up.

I looked at him with disgust and said" don't worry edward I won't tell anyone about this stupid night" with that I walked out of the room and when I was at the front door he yelled after me saying " wait what's your name?"

"Why you won't ever need it. I was drunk. U were drunk so let's pretend it never happened." I ran out side Nd ran home ignoring his calls after me. When I got home I noticed Charlie's car was gone. He had gone to work. I checked my phone which had 30missed calls and 12 new texts. Most from Alice. I texted charlie saying 'slept at Alice's sorry'

I went upstairs and took a shower. Trying to get rid of every single thing from that night. I wiped the blood off if my thighs and cried. I had lost my virginity to Edward Cullen. I thought myself as being dirty and stupid but I knew I had to go on pretending it never happened. I just had to remember that he doesn't even know my name and last night was a mistake. It was but its hard to forget about. After my shower I called alice to tell her to come over. She came right over. She demanded to know where I left to last night. I told her everything. But started crying half way in but kept going. She had a few gasps but she rubbed my back soothingly. Finally when I was done she asked "So you really had sex with Edward Cullen?"

"Yes I did alice. He doesn't even know my name and I plan to keep it that way. I mean I have the rest of the month of summer to let him forget about me."

"Are you sure you want him to forget you though?"

"Yes alice it was a mistake."

After that we talked about regular things and soon we both fell asleep. I asked her if she would just rather stay here tonight than go home in the rain. She called her mom and told her that she was staying here. When my day came home he greeted us and ate his dinner of steak and fries. At bed time I was silently crying but apparently alice could hear me.

"It's all going to be okay bella."

Hoped you liked it:)

Katie;)

comment and review;)


	4. Finding out

I don't own twilight:(

One month later:

Ugh. I woke up throwing up. Again. I don't know what's wrong with me. School starts in a week. I hope I'm not still sick. I go over to my calendar and look at what has happened over the last month and what I'll be doing today. As my eyes are scanning I notice something that hasn't happened this month. My Period! O god. What is going on. I have never been late or missed a period before. Then I think about the night of the party. We're we unprotected? I wasn't on birth control because I wasn't having sex or didn't plan too either. Could I be pregnant? That would explain the throwing up in the mornings and the missed period. It could also explain the mood swing I had last night on Charlie. I was happy one second then he brought up and I screamed at him to shut up then ran to my room. Don't be silly Bella. You've only done it once. But isn't that enough? I decided I would call and make a doctors appointment for tomorrow. That night Alice texted saying " hey do u want to come over tonight?"

I replied " no I'm not feeling well."

She asked "that's okay I'll come over there then."

I panicky replied "NO! I mean please don't. U might get sick. I'm serious stay home. Gtg to bed bye."

She texted back "bye"

The next morning I got dressed and went downstairs to make breakfast for Charlie. When I got down though I saw his car was gone. I looked at the clock. It was 10:30! Add tired all the time to my list of symptoms. I decided to go to the doctor in port Angeles to avoid running into doctor Cullen. When I got to the doctors office I checked myself in and filled out all of those stupid papers. I hesitated at the could you be pregnant box. I slowly marked no but then erased it and put maybe. After I gave the papers to the receptionist I bounced my knee nervously. I looked around the room I was in. There were 3 pregnant women with big round bellies that there husbands were rubbing. I was the only one here with no one with me. When my name was called I jumped up and went into the back room.

The nurse said "hop up onto this table. I'm gonna take your vitals." She smiled at me. She seemed nice enough. I hoped up onto the table.

"I'm going to take some blood and then I need you to go pee in this cup okay?" She held up a little cup and I nodded. "My name is Cindy by the way." The nurse said

"Okay. Mines Bella" I replied.

"Okay bloods all done. Now I need you to go pee in this cup. The bathroom is down the hall." I walked to the bathroom and saw in an office facing the other way. This made me nervous so I almost ran to the bathroom. When I was done I saw Cindy and handed her the cup. She said that the doctor would be in any minute. I waited nervously on the table. When I heard the door open I saw . I almost freaked. I could tell he was surprised too by the look on his face.

"Hi Bella. Didn't expect to see you here."

"Hi . I could say the same."

"I got transferred here for the day. So you said that you are throwing up in the morning, some mood swings, tired all the time, and you missed a period. Bella have you been sexually active in the last 2 months?" I blushed

I said "once about a month ago."

"Well I think your pregnant bella." I almost fainted. Tears gathered in my eyes. He continued " your urine test will be done about now. I'll go get the results"

"Okay" I was scared of this. as my doctor unknown to the fact that if I'm pregnant that this is his grandchild. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard doctor Cullen come in. He had a sad look on his face.

"Bella your pregnant" he said. I burst into tears right there.

"Bella you have options. Adoption,abortion,or you could raise the baby."

"I would never gay an abortion and I don't think I could give up my baby after 9 months of them in my stomach."

"Okay so your going to keep the baby? Bella you are very strong. "

"Thank you . Should I make a doctors appointment with the receptionist. Which doctor should I say?"

"I will be you doctor and yes make an appointment for a 10 week ultrasound in a month. Since your about 5 weeks along."

"Thanks doctor. I'll make the appointment."

"Bella call me Carslile."

"Okay"

With that I left the room and made an appointment for September 12th. Exactly a month from now. While I was driving home I thought about my baby and how I was going to tell Charlie. Oh god how was I going to tell Charlie? He oils kick me out for sure. And alice. I thought about if I would tell Edward. I decided to let him find out on his own. He didn't even know my name. I'm sure he wouldn't care about his child. That night I dreamed of me Edward and our kids at the park. Wait what?

Hoped you liked it. Should I do twins or triplets?

Katie:)

Comment your choice:)


	5. School

**I don't own twilight:(**

1 week later

Today was the first day of school. Yay! Not. Alice was excited to see jasper (who was now her boyfriend) but I, on the other hand, was not excited to see any of the Cullens. I am 6 weeks pregnant now. I can't get the dream from the night that I found out I was pregnant out of my head. Why was I dreaming about being with Edward when it would never happen and why was I dreaming about more than one child. I was only having one baby. Well I didn't know that for certain considering my ultrasound isn't for 4 more weeks. I'm still scared shitless about I mean Carlisle being my doctor. He is the baby's biological grandpa but he would never know that. Charlie is worried about how I've been throwing up in the morning. I know I'll have to tell him soon but I'm scared that he'll kick me out. My mom would be a different story. She had me young and always said that I should take my time before I get married and have kids. After throwing up I hoped in the shower. I looked down to see a little bump right where my baby is. I rubbed it and said "Baby, it's your mommy. I've known you've been in there for a week now but I already love you so much. I've decided not to tell your daddy but let him find out on his own. He is a handsome man with green eyes. I hope you have all of his features. I love you."

After I got dressed and had breakfast I said goodbye to Charlie and went to my car. When I got to school I went to the office to grab my schedule but ran in to something or should I say someone.

"Sorry" I said. When I looked up I saw Edward's green eyes staring into my brown ones. It had been 6 weeks since we've seen each other and made this baby.

"No I'm sorry" he said. I soon walked around him into the office and grabbed my schedule. I looked at my schedule:

1st: English

2nd: Math

3rd: gym

Lunch

4th: chemistry

5th: history

6th: study hall

7th: biology

I walked down to the nurse and gave her my no gym pass. I asked her not to tell anyone why I was sitting out, she promised she wouldn't. She gave me a pass to give to my gym teacher. I saw Alice and we compared schedules. We had Math, History, and study hall together. I walked to English praying that Edward wasn't in any of my classes. When I got to English I saw that Tanya was in that class. I took a seat as far from her as I could. I hated Tanya. She is pretty much the reason that I have this baby. If she hadn't spilled my drink on me I never would have had to change clothes which wouldn't have led to sex. She also needed a reality check. She thought she was the queen of everything just because she had Edward. After English I saw Tanya storm away from Edward after slapping him. I was confused. Had they just broken up? Had they even seen each other since the party? I walked to math thinking about these things. When I got there I saw Alice and Jasper sitting together. Alice squealed and waved me over. Jasper waved at me and Alice hugged me. I waved back at Jasper and hugged Alice back. After a boring math class I walked to gym. I gave the gym teacher my out until further notice pass and went to sit on the bleachers. When everyone came out I saw Edward was in this class. I also saw that my friends Jessica and Angela were in here. I waved at them they waved back. Edward looked at me confused as to why I was sitting out. I rolled my eyes reminding myself that he has probably already forgotten about me. Today the class was playing volleyball. I was glad I wasn't in there. While they were playing Angela and Jessica visited me for a little bit until the coach told them to get back to playing. Later on when I was reading my book I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up to see Edward staring at me.

"Can I help you" I asked

"Yea I think you can" he said

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"Why would that mater. Just go back to gym then go make out with Tanya."

"I broke up with Tanya earlier."

"That's great. Goodbye"

After that he got up and left me alone to go get dressed. When the bell rang I walked to lunch. As I was walking Edward stopped in front of me.

"Please move" I said

"Not until you tell me your name."

"Not going to happen" I walked around him and started towards the cafeteria. He was persistent though and ran after me. When he caught up he just walked next to me. Finally I stopped walking agitated. He stood in front of me. I crossed my arms and waited for him to talk.

"I'll leave you alone if you tell me your name" He said

"Well I guess you're going to have to keep annoying me. You can find it out on you own Edward." I said. With that I ran down the hall into the cafeteria to my table with Alice. The rest of the day had gone fine with no Edward until Biology. I got there early in hope of getting my own table. The bell had just ringed and I had no partner except when Edward came in. The seat next to me was the only one that was open. I sighed angrily and huffed as our biology teacher said "Mr. Cullen you are late. Go have a seat next to ."

He walked over smirking as I avoided eye contact. He leaned over and whispered into my ear "So you're the chief's daughter. I guess I'll just call you then." When the bell rang I ran out of the room into my car and drove home. I lay on my bed exhausted knowing that this whole year was going to be like today while I got bigger and bigger.

Hoped you liked it! I'm thinking that I'm going to do twins.

Katie:)


	6. Adoption Requirements

I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile but I just don't like writing the stories anymore. I have decided to put this story up for adoption. The requirements if you get the story are  
1) she has twins  
2) both twins come out alive and well  
3) a girl and a boy  
4) they're names have to be Nicole Carson Esme and Taylor Ethan Jacob  
5) she has to end up with edward in the end  
6) edward has to find out by the rumors and how big she is.  
7) you have to just copy and paste my first few chapters  
8) I have to get credit  
For the credit thing I just want you to say "originally by iluvgleetwilightthg"  
I'm sorry again but inbox me or comment if you want it!  
Katie


End file.
